


Playing Dangerous

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Danger, Explicit Language, F/F, Feeding, Grinding, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Non-Explicit Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah needs a vampire she can control to explore her new desires with. Jessica might be the perfect one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my unfinished fics folder, all I know about this one was it was originally for the prompt "danger".

Jessica looked around the room; it was another one of those horrible white walled labs with metal furniture bolted to the floor.

“This again?” Jessica muttered to herself. She'd just about had enough of these damn tests. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and forget. She didn't want to fuck about answering questions or dodging bullets.

She looked up as a door was opened and then growled at what she saw. Sarah fucking Newlin.

“Now, now, there's no need for that,” Sarah said closing the door behind her and listening to the deadlock slide into place.

Sarah was still a little nervous, this was only the second time she'd tried this. She needed a gentle one, a fanger she could tame like a kitten. She'd wanted it to be Steve, he was so malleable, he would have been perfect but he still got under her skin, the betrayal of it all, the knowledge that all those years, he had never wanted her. She couldn't get it out of her head long enough to put forward what she wanted, what she needed. Not that she’d ever gotten off with him anyway. But it was hard to find a vamp'er that didn't just go straight for the jugular. She needed one she could manipulate. And this whore of Jason's, well, she looked half broke already. She'd do nicely.

“What do _you_ want?” Jessica snarled, mustering all the hate she had left. Everything that wasn't already directed at herself. She started to rise from the chair but Sarah held up a small canister of silver mace and she sat back down again.

“I can always have you restrained, if you can't control your base urges,” Sarah informed her. “But if you don't want to be treated like an animal, I'd suggest you listen to what I have to offer.”

“What could you have that I'd want?” Jessica asked.

“The staff tell me you refused your...food.” Sarah swallowed, the word sticking on her tongue.

“I'm not hungry.” Jessica turned away, ashamed of the reason she wasn't craving blood like usual. She'd had her fill. More than her fill.

“Of course you are, you vamp'ers are always hungry,” Sarah said, getting bolder, stepping closer. It was like being in a cage with a tiger, her heart was thumping but she wanted to stroke her, turn her into a pussycat. “You don't have to pretend.”

“I'm really not pretending, I don't want anything.” Jessica looked Sarah up and down, taken aback by the sudden change in the woman. Not a few hours ago she’d been calling her all sorts of horrible things and now she was being sweetness and light. It set Jessica on edge but she couldn’t suppress her upbringing, if someone was polite to you, you be polite back. “Thank you all the same.”

Sarah huffed, frustration creeping in. She would not let the devil say no to her. She would overcome it, make it her own.

“Not even something _fresh_? Something _living_?” Sarah waited for a reaction, for the fangs to come out but the vampire still wasn't interested. “Not even little old me?”

Jessica's head snapped up, her curiosity overcoming her manners. “Why would you do that?”

Sarah considered her answer. She couldn't very well tell this _predator_ what her _weakness_ was, could she? She couldn't say that she woke up, covered in sweat and writhing, touching herself to the fleeting memory of a dream, a dream where she's the _prey_.

“Keep your friends close,” she said instead. “And bloodsucking slutty abominations against God even closer.”

“Will you stop calling me things like that? I ain't a slut and I ain't an abomination against God, at least I've been told I ain't and that’s good enough for me.” Jessica drew in a calming breath. “With all due respect, if you don’t like vampires, why don’t you get the fuck out of here and leave me alone?”

Sarah shivered, the heat of Jessica’s anger, the way she was commanding her what to do, going straight to her cunt like the finest champagne and oysters. She couldn’t wait any longer. “Bite me.”

“Well, screw you too, lady,” Jessica said, rolling her eyes and turning away from her.

“No, I mean it, fanger whore, _bite me_!” Sarah shouted, stepping into Jessica’s personal space with a force she didn’t realize she had. “Vampire. Bloodsucker. Devil. Demon. Murder-

Jessica growled, standing up, wrapping her hand around Sarah’s neck and pushing her face down into the table before she could finish the word.

“You dare say that word,” Jessica said, her breath dancing over her neck. “How many of my kind are dead because of you?”

“Do it then,” Sarah said, her nerve starting to tremble. “Bite me.”

“Why?” Jessica asked, pulling her hair back to bear her neck, keeping the blonde strands tight in her fingers. “You drink silver? Are you trying to kill me?”

“No, I promise,” Sarah said desperately, shifting herself against the table, her heart and her cunt throbbing with anticipation, she couldn’t go back now.

“Why should I trust you?” Jessica demanded, fangs the barest breath away from piercing her skin.

“Because I want you to do it,” Sarah admitted, rubbing herself against the desk, closing her eyes. “Can’t you feel it?”

Jessica paused for a moment, sniffing her, listening to her heart, confusion clouding her anger when she realized Sarah really did want it. 

Pulling back, she yanked Sarah away from the table, keeping her hand around her neck, lifting her off the floor until her pretty little heels kicked. She wanted to kill her, just a little bit. But she wouldn’t. Not today. Not while the woman still had something she could give. Lowering her slightly, she sat her back down on the table edge, placing herself between her legs as she sank her fangs into her neck, drinking deep.

Sarah’s moan, not one of pain but one of pleasure, filled her ears as she fed, her thigh pushed against her cunt, letting her grind against it as she got whatever it was out of this weird exchange that she wanted.

“Mmm, that’s it, fanger, keep drinking...” Sarah whispered seductively as she leaned back on her hand, her fingers slipping under her pants suit as she touched herself, making herself come with Jessica’s fangs still in her neck.

Retracting her teeth, Jessica licked over them, returning to her chair, looking over Sarah Newlin in a whole new light. “Let me get this straight, _you_ of all people, are a fangbanger?”

Breathing heavily, Sarah shook her head. “No.”

“Yes, you are!” Jessica said triumphantly, resisting the urge to childishly chant _fangbanger, fangbanger, fangbanger_ at her.

“I’ll have you silvered,” Sarah threatened as she pushed off from the table, straightening her hair and her suit like nothing had happened.

“I’ll have you for real next time,” Jessica threatened in return, hissing at her as she left, pacing her cage until they let her out, turning the new information over in her head. Perhaps there was something worth fighting for after all in this place.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
